Sharing is Caring
Sharing is Caring is the eighth episode of Total DramaRama. Synopsis Courtney brings an egg to show and tell and refuses to share it with her friends. Plot The episode opens with Chef announcing it is Show & Tell time, although Owen mistakenly thought it was lunch time. For this session it is Beth and Courtney's turn, with the former going first. Beth shows the class her collection of items that doctors have pulled out of her nose. She then tells the class about the amount of snot in her nose, disgusting everyone and leading Chef to end her turn. For Courtney's Show & Tell, she brought an extremely rare toy called an Extreme-a-Saurus, still in mint condition. The Extreme-a-Saurus is an egg-shaped toy that hatches into an interactive toy when it is removed from the box. What makes Courtney's Extreme-a-Saurus even more unique is that it is a limited edition version that hatches into a Drago-Chicken, and only twenty three of these were produced, with each being signed and dated. This intrigues the other kids, but Courtney refuses to share her toy with her friends. Chef reminds her that today's lesson is about sharing and that "sharing is caring". Hoping that she will do the right thing, Chef leaves the class to answer the phone which is about a survey on house cats. Despite Chef's advice, Courtney refuses to share her Extreme-a-Saurus with her friends as she plans to keep it as an investment. She believes that if the toy is still in mint condition by the time she is older, it will be worth a lot of money in which she will sell it. She will then put her life plan into motion; from moving to a school for the gifted, attending an Ivy League college, saving the whales, and becoming the president of the world. This peaks the interests of Duncan, Beth and Leshawna, all who want to steal the egg for their own selfish purpose: Duncan wants to sell it, while Beth and Leshawna want to open the box. Duncan and Leshawna try to snatch the box, but Courtney immediately hides in the castle where Beth is playing house. Beth invites Courtney to play with her and tells her to watch the stove to which Courtney does so until she realizes that Beth attempts to cut open the Extreme-a-Saurus box, so she leaves. Duncan makes fun of Beth's failed attempt and brags that he will get the box in no time. Later on, while the other kids are playing, Duncan sneaks into Chef's office while he is still on the phone and activates the intercom, announcing that there is a fire. A panicking Chef alerts the other children to leave the daycare and rings the fire alarm. With the coast clear, Duncan believes he can now steal Courtney's Extreme-a-Saurus, only to find out that Courtney was not fooled by the facade. Chef realizes it is a false alarm and tells the kids to go back to class for their afternoon nap so he can continue with his house cat survey. While everyone else is asleep, Courtney tries to stay awake to make sure no one else tries to steal her Extreme-a-Saurus. Eventually, she dozes off and the box is stolen by Beth, only for her to be stopped by Duncan and Leshawna. After Courtney wakes up, the box repeatedly falls into one of the four kids' hands. After finally retrieving her box, Courtney attempts to hide underneath a table where Bridgette and Owen are having tea. Owen's poor attempts to lie however exposes her location to the others. Not wanting to see her friends fight, Bridgette gives an inspirational speech on the importance of sharing, and that Courtney should be the one to decide on whether to share her Extreme-a-Saurus with them or not. Despite the heartwarming speech, Courtney still refuses to share her toy, leading to yet another struggle. However, the box gets knocked out of Courtney's arms when the three push her and Owen tries to grab it, only for the egg to come out of the box and land on the ground. Courtney becomes devastated as the egg will hatch and her life long plan will be ruined. The egg then cracks open to reveal the Drago-Chicken to the amazement of everyone. The toy, however, is not what they expected as it can only chirp. Finding that the toy doesn't live up to their expectation, the kids leave to play dodgeball. After everyone is gone, the Drago-Chicken suddenly flies into the sky and transforms into a larger version of itself playing an electric guitar before turning back to normal as the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Chef Hatchet *Courtney *Beth *Leshawna *Duncan *Owen *Bridgette *Harold *Noah Minor Roles *Jude Lizowski *Izzy *Cody Anderson Trivia *Courtney shows a slide show, depicting a picture of herself, as her original teenage counterpart, from the original series. *The toy that Courtney bought got a show that a kid created. Category:Episodes Category:Total DramaRama Episodes Category:Courtney Episodes